Love Feels Like
by Authoress K. C
Summary: This is For Teena and Shini, because, I have Kokuyo and well, heehee....


Love Feels Like By: Karie Chaos  
  
~~~ I miss my friends, and I still have Shini's Kokuyo in my house and, well, gah, you'll see. HI TEENA! HI SHINI! Enjoy Minna! ~~~  
  
Shin walked into the living room and feel over the arm of a couch with an eggasturatedly bored sigh, flopping onto them empty cushions and closing her eyes.  
  
"This bites!"  
  
"What does?"  
  
One wide violet eye peeked open and looked upwards at the figure leaning over the couch. She pouted up at him forlornly.  
  
"I miss my friends."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I know, you're the exception to our 'friendly' rule. You don't like anyone. 'Cept for me!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shin smiled and closed her eye again. Suddenly the couch moved and her head was pillowed on a lap.  
  
"Kokuyo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just checking."  
  
She sighed this time in happiness and eventually fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Kokuyo looked down at the girl in his lap, at the dark lashes brushing her cheeks, evidence of her wide, endearing eyes, her lips curved slightly in a sleepy smile of pure content and her long chestnut bangs brushing the tip of her nose slightly. Her long braid had slithered off the edge of his knees and dangled to the floor, some of it slightly puddled there.  
  
He felt so at ease here. He liked her. She was right when she said he didn't like anyone, she was the only person he felt that he wanted to be around. Shini and Teena and their legions were irritating. He couldn't even stand her twin brother, but somehow, she attracted him like bee's to flowers.  
  
Of course, she had said she loved him. He had met her twice when that happened, and he could only say that he liked her, she was nice. Of course, that was good enough for her, because he'd been in so much shock that he'd just stared at her until she seemed to think he hated her.  
  
Now having spent months with her, he could safely say that he was extremely fond of her, that she held a special place in his heart, if indeed he HAD a heart. Of course, he didn't know what endeared her too him. She was nice to him, that was a change. She was even nice to everyone in her house, she had an enormous home. The only things she shared with the rest of the house was this living room and the kitchen. There were separate bedrooms, bathrooms, everyone even had their own heat and water heaters, they didn't even share the same power source. Of course, like Shini's Jim, she did have a lab, but that was below the house, in the "basement" as she called it.  
  
The girl was an inventor. She had a machine to chibify people, a machine to take people's special abilities away, a machine to travel through time AND space, she even had one to turn people into animals, though why she had that he'd never understand. The room she used expanded every time she made a new machine, she had dozens of others that he was unsure of what they did, and there was never a lack of space because of the expanding room size.  
  
He was nearly infatuated with this woman, as odd as she could be, looking like a mad scientist when working in her lab, cackling to herself, looking so kawaii with her lab coat on, a pair of red-lensed glasses shielding her eyes from the bright sparks of her work coming together, her braid hanging down her back, swinging as she whirled from one part of whatever she was doing to another. Her glasses slipping down her nose to look at her notes on the laptop she never left behind. He didn't know what love felt like, he'd never loved anyone before, but he was fond of her, she held him in a thrall he wasn't sure he ever wanted to be free of.  
  
He brushed some of her bangs back from her face, fingertips lingering on her cheek, tracing its gentle curve, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. She was kinda kawaii, okay he had to admit it. Kirei. He snatched his hand back as she made a noise and kind of snuggled into him, turning to lean her face against his stomach. Her breath came out in a soft sigh and she fell into deep sleep again. He gently rested his arm across her side, holding her up to keep her from falling on the floor, his other arm curved around her head to pull her braid through his fingers gently, almost absently.  
  
"Ne, Shin-san?"  
  
"Urusai, bakayarou, she's sleeping, or are you just blind?"  
  
"Gomennasai, Kokuyo. I didn't know. Well, it can wait I suppose, let me know when she awakes, won't you. Ja mata."  
  
Kokuyo glared after the man, the slightly mocking tone of voice that the screwy doctor used with nearly everyone but Shin and that manwhore of his, Asato Tsuzuki. Freaking weirdo that Muraki Kazutaka. He didn't know why she had gotten him, of course she'd put him through the rigors of being a test subject for the chibifying machine, and the one to take away special abilities. Now she had Farfello and Nagako for test subjects and Muraki was still powerless, except that he was a insufferable hentai.  
  
He looked down and sort of smiled, she looked so innocent, and so helpless when she was asleep. She was really a strong woman, very wilful and very hard to manipulate. No one pushed her around, and as a mater of fact she was very powerful. He'd heard the stories about the exploits of Before. How she and Duo were really Death and the ever present partner of Death, the Blood that was shed, how she got attacked by some.... Thing, and became Light, and a second one attacked and Duo became Dark. Not Dark Dark but Darkness Dark. How they were just so powerful, especially together. And of course, he could never be tempted to try and see it for his own reasons.  
  
Kokuyo looked sort of surprised to come out of his musing to those enormous violet eyes looking up at him, a grin quirking the corners of the woman's mouth, her head still in his lap. His hand froze around her braid, and his other arm went rigid across her side, before he started to snatch the appendages back from her. She was strange about people touching her, and very easy to think she was also ugly, when she was absolutely the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.  
  
"Ne, Kokuyo-chan, what were you thinking? Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Nan demo nai yo."  
  
"Don't 'nothing' me, mister. What? You were staring at me."  
  
Her voice went to a little scared whisper at that. He wanted to slap himself. He'd been staring at her while he was thinking and her first conclusion was that he was disgusted by her. Nuriko had mentioned it after he'd started staying over. She was very down on herself.  
  
"I was thinking about, stuff. I wasn't staring at you in a bad way. I was just..."  
  
"Spacing out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay! Mmmmmm... Ahhhh, that felt good, ooooh, my back just cracked. Okay, time to get up now."  
  
Kokuyo helped her upright and she hopped to her feet, turning to take his hands and pull him up. He was taller than her, and she smiled up at him before leading him down into her lab, she was constantly down there. There was a video intercom system she had invented so people could reach her. She flung on her lab coat, the long white material swirling and settling around her, her red-lensed glasses going over her eyes. Kokuyo just leaned against a wall while she went over to a machine that was in progress.  
  
Kami only knew what the hell it was for.  
  
Suddenly she was on the thing and sparks were flying as she connected the wiring, which was usually the first thing she had to do, right after putting the outside together. All her machine's looked crazy, they were colourful, and they had bright buttons and lots of blinking lights, levers and toggles. Only Shin could operate them successfully. He watched as she jumped back when something sparked more than normal and then the woman spun on her toes and rushed over to a table attached to one wall, picked up a pair of wire cutters and went back to her machine. There was a loud SNIP and then the wire cutters flew over her shoulder and she went back to attaching the wires.  
  
"What's this one do?"  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"The machine, what's it do?"  
  
"Copies. People I mean. You know, like when something bad might happen, like they'd get killed, I can have a copy stored in here, with all their memories, and then I can just make a new body and place the memories and all that nice cerebral info into the brain and not have to go through all the crap of reminding people that it's a new one, they don't know what is going on."  
  
"Oh. Good idea."  
  
"Of course it is! It's my idea!"  
  
She started laughing like she was insane, and the lights flickered slightly, giving her an even more insane look until she suddenly stopped laughing and went back to the machine. Kokuyo just grinned a little and watched as she swore at the machine when she'd mess up a bit and have to undo it.  
  
Finally she pushed the two halves together, the wires stretched across the space compacting and getting shoved into the space as she threw all her tools in every which direction. Finally she went and got the riveter and there was a few minutes of loud noise as she riveted the machine closed. Then she picked up a circular piece of green glass and sat it on three curved prongs, letting it settle and become a platform in the centre of the machine, two clear glass doors closing across the platform.  
  
"There! All done!"  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Kokuyo followed her out after she hung up her coat and sat her glasses on the counter. As they ascended the stairs she started to fidget, her fingers plucking the hem of her red tank top. She looked out the window when they made it up the stairs. It was dark and she checked the clock. It was 11:47 PM.  
  
"Geeze, that took longer than I thought."  
  
She yawned and looked like a kitten, blinking her eyes to clear her vision. Kokuyo took her by the shoulders and steered her to her room, pushing her towards her door. He'd been sleeping on the hide away bed in the living room. Most of the people in the house were on the same circadian rhythm.  
  
"Ne, Kokuyo...."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Uhm.... I know you're gonna tell me no."  
  
"Just ask first."  
  
"D'you wanna... Sleep in here, with me?"  
  
"I guess. Sure."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She suddenly looked much happier and led him into her room. It was pretty plain, there was a picture of her and Duo from her childhood on the night table, her bed was done in red and black, she had red curtains over her window, her bathroom was black and red, the walls in the room were red with black blood dripping down, painted of course. It was dramatic, but very plain. She picked up something from the bed and smiled before darting into the bathroom and closing the door. She burst out moments later dressed in a pair of loose red silk pants and a black T-shirt. She threw her dirty clothes in the black hamper.  
  
"Uhm, d'you wanna..."  
  
"I'll sleep with you."  
  
Kokuyo shed his shirt and left his pants on. Shin smiled and climbed in one side, letting him climb in the other. She lay back against the pillows and yawned again, her eyes sliding close.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kokuyo-chan..."  
  
"G'night."  
  
She was asleep almost before he was finished wishing her a good rest. She was still so cute when she slept. He lay back and suddenly she was spooned against him, her face buried in his neck. He put an arm around her and closed his own eyes, wishing for sleep.  
  
It was hours later when he finally sighed. He couldn't sleep.  
  
"Ne... Kok'yo-chan.... Why'rn't you 'sleep?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ma'be you have somethin' t' tell someone an it's keepin' ya 'wake. I got th't prob'm sometimes."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh well. I ain't got nothing that I'm 'shamed to say to anyone. I love you Kokuyo."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He lay there a few minutes and then looked down at her face, sleepy eyes gleaming at him, dark with exaughstion.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don' be 'shamed.... I won' laugh at ya."  
  
"I don't know how-"  
  
"Just SAY it..."  
  
"I think I might love you too..... I don't know what love feels like, but-"  
  
"I love you Kokuyo-chan."  
  
"I, love you too... Shin-chan..."  
  
She smiled up at him, her eyes sliding closed, a little happy sigh excaping her lips as she went back to sleep. Kokuyo smiled and nuzzled her hair gently before he suddenly felt extremely tired. He went to sleep easily now. Maybe she had been right.  
  
---  
  
When he woke up he felt good, rested, refreshed. Shin was leaning her head on his chest, over his heart, still asleep. Kokuyo yawned and the expulsion of air disturbed her and she yawned too, sitting up slowly, stretching before she turned and leaned over his prone form.  
  
"Ohaaaaayoooo!"  
  
"You are much too much of a morning person."  
  
"Hai! Good morning Kokuyo-chan."  
  
Kokuyo felt an unfamiliar warmth flood his cheeks when she leaned down and planted a quick, very sweet kiss across his mouth before climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom, the door sliding closed behind her. He reached up and felt his face, it was very warm, it nearly burnt his hands, it was so flaming hot. He looked at the mirror on the dresser across the room. His face was red. What was that? Why?  
  
"Ahhh, I feel better. You should get up and wash your face and brush your teeth, Kokuyo-chan. I love you."  
  
She waltzed out of the room, waving at him until she was out of sight. He got up and walked into her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. His cheeks were still pink. He ran some hot water and washed his face and brushed his teeth with a spare toothbrush he found in a drawer and had to unwrap. He looked up and finally the colour was gone. He left her room and saw her talking to someone in her house, so he leaned against a wall, until the person started to shout at Shin.  
  
"What am I supposed to do then?! I can never see him again?! Do you think that's fair?!"  
  
"Hey. Don't yell at her like that."  
  
"Shut up you! I wasn't talking to you!"  
  
"YAGAMI TAICHI! DON'T speak to Kokuyo like that, EVER. I'm willing to deal with it when you're talking to me, but you WON'T speak to him like that! NOW! I am very sorry, I can't do anything about the lack of Yamato in your life right now. I can't find a job, but when I do, be assured, the FIRST thing I am going to do is get Internet back, okay? I'm working on it, I can't find a job right now."  
  
"Well, work harder or something, I NEED Yama-chan."  
  
"I know."  
  
Shin turned away as the other guy left, a door somewhere in the house banging. She turned and smiled apologetically at him and he shrugged. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry about him."  
  
"You shouldn't let people treat you like that."  
  
"I can handle it. I CAN'T handle people picking on you."  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
"Well, I don't like it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I... I love you, too..."  
  
He heard her make a little happy noise and she leaned against his chest. He put his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. Maybe, he did know what love felt like. And if this was it, it was kind of nice. It felt nice to have her to hold. The other must have the right idea, with this love thing.  
  
~OWARI~ Kirei - beautiful Urusai - shut up bakayarou - general kind of insult  
  
Nah, now that that is over with. YES, Teena&Co., this happened on this side! Well, I had to write something about the occurrences, otherwise you'd be asking me questions about it! Ja!  
  
K. C. *Muah* =^.^= *Mew!* 


End file.
